manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cottonmouth
Could someone put this article on the Grand Theft Wiki please? I tried to put it myself, but a permission error always pops up, however my e-mail address is authenticated.--Mackomontana 19:21, 24 July 2009 (UTC) No Use. I tried it but they always delete it even my James Earl Cash article, they delete it.--Blaff 60 06:04, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Well the reason it is not in GTA Wikia is because it has no refrence or never been mentioned in GTA.-User:BloodyGTA It is true, because Manhunt 2 was released after Gta Vcs, the last gta game in gta III era. But maybe it will be mentioned in the next games.--Mackomontana 22:27, 24 July 2009 (UTC) quick question i never knew this city had an official name. where did you get "cottonmouth" from? or is this just fan-fiction? YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 19:53, May 18, 2011 (UTC) This is no fan-fiction. Two years ago,or maybe more, I used the sniper riffle in the Assassination level to take a look on the police helipocter and it's written Cottonmouths police department on it. However,some people don't believe it, but I didn't made it up myself.--Mackomontana 10:26, May 19, 2011 (UTC) show me do you have an image? i looked at the heli and never saw anything. I looked the map of Florida in the west part where is located Cottonmouth.I see in levels Assasination and Altered,mountains.But in the west part I'm not see the relief forms.Is just a fan faction!!!The logo of CPD,I'not see on the police mav.And me,I can say on this site:The events where place is Rollond City(example).IS JUST A FAN-FACTION!!!Not proofs,not trusting! Yes,you right.I'm living in Florida in the west part of state in closely to Tampa.Is stupid,I'm not see the mountains,eh i can put to say I see smaller hills but not huge mountains.And in the game,Cottonmouth is not based on Tampa,because I'm visiting the city,and the suburban zone are similary certain,but the skyscraper,blocks,hmmm...Cottonmouth showing be an anywhere town and city of USA. For me,Cottonmouth can be based of some parts of Floridian suburby and some parts of L.C. This town might not be in west Florida, but Cottonmouth isnt fanfiction. In the beta wersion of manhunt2 there really is a CPD maverick. Mayby R* wanted to name the city at first, but then decided to leave it unknown. But we can used the beta name, its just a game anyway Mackomontana,in Cottonmouth the mountains appear? Mackomontana,Cottonmouth for me is posibily in the northwest part of Florida because here you cand fiind some biggest hills. A manhunt fan from Timisoara,Romania. please sign your posts hey could you guys please register/login so i know who im talking to ;) i vote we delete this page as its mostly links anyway. the game probably isnt set in 1 place anyway. its set in a lot of places, like the flashback missions could be anywhere im sure during most wanted its prickle pine in las venturas because as you reach the end of the sewer, the heli yells out: "target sighted. moving to LV" YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 12:03, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Guys,I don't know where is the position of the city,but I heard that Cottonmouth is in the north part of Vice City,posibily because Cottonmouth can't be in the west or southwest part of Florida,because in this parts not exist mountains,but at the north is some hills and other relief forms.Posibily the distance of Cottonmouth and Vice City is 500-1000 miles away. Voted In what part of the Florida is positioned Cottonmouth? Number of vote(put your answer with "X" but onetime) *West: *Est : *North: *South: *North-Est: *North-West: *South-Est: *South-West: *Non-existent: XXXX Nobody have an image with the name?I'm not will to download manhunt 2 and I risked to give some viruses.Please,added a photo or posted a video on youtube.This make can be convinced more people to say:The city of manhunt 2 is Cottonmouth 100%! Not proof,not trusting,I'm not risked to give some viruses(Worm or Trojan)at the downloading o Manhunt 2. just to see the name in game. In my opinion, the city is not in Florida. On the horizon are seen the mountains, but no mountains in Florida. Perhaps the city is somewhere around California. it doesnt exist cottonmouth doesnt exist. there are no markings on the heli other than a combination of numbers on the tail and "police" on the bottom in really smeared writing. YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 20:26, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't exist?Ok,maybe on the heli the name doesn't appear,but the poster of dixmor asylum?I'm shore 100% here you can see the name.Thank you for this photo,nice,the helicopter is 80%similar with VCPD Police Mav. The last chance is in the mission "origins" where is a poster.Here you can see the name.But you may not have reached the mission"Origins" THIS IS BULLSHIT 100%!COTTONMOUTH IS A FUCKING FAN FACTION! I SEE THE PHOTO AFTER THE POLICE MAV!BULLSHIT! i think it says cottonmouth asylum. i not sure but even if it is, its not necessarily the city name, just like Dixmor isnt necessarily the name. it appears to be an advert for pills and cottonmouth is the brand, making it simply a joke by rockstar as a cottonmouth is a side effect of some pills. btw while looking for that i discovered a secret ;) in the guard hut theres a cabinet that can be pushed aside and behind it is a tunnel :D btwbtw could you please make an account? its annoying when im talking to "A Wikia Contributer" lol YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 08:34, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Poll Are you convinced "Cottonmouth" is the name of the city in Manhunt 2? Yes No Hmm,you think that cottonmouth is a brand of a pills?Maybe,the guy which writing about cottonmouth,thought that cottonmouth is the name of the city but it was wrong. So,the name of the city is unknowed in this moment. Hey,way a minute,the logo of CPD can be seen of the uniforms of cops.A yellow logo appear of the uniform,and a word begin with "C" and ending with "th".C(ottonmou)th? are you sure? it seems too small to see anything. could you take a screenshot? YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 09:08, August 8, 2011 (UTC) No,but you can see an execution on a cop.Just looking at the execution and looking at the yellow logo,you can see a word begin with C and ending in th. OK,leave the name,this is a game,the name are not important,just the game is cool.The name ismt important.But i have a question:Is really?A calendar with the year 2007 appear in Project Office Skyscraper? i cant see anything. on i see is a yellow badge. btw what console are you playing on? YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 09:47, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Aha,good,but you see on a video on the youtube + in HD! Sorry,but I'm not manhunt 2 on my computer,because,I'm not risk to give viruses,or my friend can downlading the game and maybe I see at he's house the game.I'm not risked. you got a link to that? manhunt 2 wont wont on my pc :( somthing to do with graphics. all i got is the psp version so the screenshots turn out shit and i cant see much detail. i can take excelent shots of the first game though :) YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 09:57, August 8, 2011 (UTC) But on the poster reads: "Asylum," but this name of the hospital Dixmor Asylum. Above it is written in small letters a word that is similar to Cottonmouth. Perhaps, after all Cottonmouth is the name of the city? it says cottonmouth asylum. meaning there are two asylums, dixmor and cottonmouth but neither are necesarily the name. i agree with that post a few lines above it really doesnt matter and it doesnt need a name. its not like carcer city that was mentioned in every gta game and is written everywhere in manhunt. what rockstar have done is mixed all there previous cities together. we see alot of vice city, we got the red light distriict from liberty city, altered state looks like red county, during most wanted we got prickle pine and the sewer from los santos. dixmor is just like darkwoods and the mansion in dannys mind is just like starkweathers. this is probably why rockstar never gave it a name because its all pointers and reminders of the gta 3 era. we should just delete this page. there is no need for a name as it has no impact on the game whatsoever. YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 10:11, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes,so you playing with PSP.The graphics is bullshit,yes.The name of the city in manhunt 2 is not mentioned and written,I don't know,probably R* games doesn't have an ideea in matery of name,the logo appear of uniforms of cops but you can't reading the logo.A single object is really:COTTONMOUTH IS A FAN-FICTION. And,Blackwell Island,Whispering Hills,is fan-fiction,where you heard about this names? Mackomontana lies,the photo is a really proof,R* Games probably added a bullshit graphcis on the object which appear the name.But for me Cottonmouth is a fan-fiction.And my name is Alex,OK? whispering hills cemetary was the beta name for weary pines cemetary. its not a district. i agree we need to delte these pages. projectmanhunt.com mentioned blackwell island as the setting of best friends but im sure thats fan fiction too YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 10:28, August 8, 2011 (UTC) also remember to sign your posts because its hard to tell whos saying what. hit the signature button when youre done with your messege YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 10:30, August 8, 2011 (UTC) and to clear things up about the 2007 thing, i see a calender but i cant see the date on the psp :( the quality on psp isnt actually that bad, its just that as the screen is so small, it compresses the pixels and ruins small text. YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 11:48, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I have an idea,kill a cop,but not make a screenshot,take a weapon which after you aproaching the weapon at the yellow logo,and now take a screenshot. ;) what? But what is this? In this photo appear a small logo on the police mav.Is the posibily the logo of CPD in beta version. err.. thats the VCPD logo. if thats a beta shot, rockstar simply hadnt removed it yet, when they recycled the heli. YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 19:27, August 10, 2011 (UTC) But... Is different YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? On the police mav in manhunt 2 the circle is yellow and the logo of VCPD is in a purple circle.Normaly is similar but the circle and other caracteristics is different. firstly those logos are the same except the one on the heli has a missing purple rim. secondly theres no way of seeing writing on that shot and mackomontana said he found it ingame. that heli in the image is not the one in manhunt 2. play the game and take a look for yourself. there no logo and remember to sign your posts YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 15:26, August 11, 2011 (UTC) That means mackomontana lied?But why?For to fool the people?That's is a bullshit,cottonmouth is an effect of some pills,the name of CTM doesn't appear of maverick,R* leave the name for unknowed motivation,is very strangely,in 96% of games,the respective village,town or city is certain mentioned.Why he lied?Why he will not to put a photo with the name?This site is awful! Is very full with fan-fiction(1625-is estbl.Carcer City,1511.is estbl.Cottonmouth,a revolution started on 1985 in Carcer City)But exist the proofs?NO!FAN-FICTION 100%NOT PROOF,NOT TRUSTING! I'm a romanian and the romanians can't be lies.For a romanian,he know when a person lied.And in this moment,mackomontana lied.100%,when he can put a photo with the name...we see. fan fiction when i become an admin i will remove all fan fiction here. if i see anything with doughts i will request a source and if we dont see one within a short time, it gets deleted. i asked mackomontana to make me an admin but he never replied. if you want this site better, i can do that but i need others to convince macko to make me admin. YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 20:08, August 11, 2011 (UTC) There is a reconstruction of possibily logo of CPD(Paint.NET) What do you think? asshole we are trying to PREVENT fan fiction not encourage it. YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 21:22, August 11, 2011 (UTC) p.s. dont be offended by me calling you asshole, but im a bit pissed... sorry lol Game Files Hey guys I've heard people say that the name cottonmouth being inside the games files, when I get a chance I can search through my Manhunt 2 folder and see if this is either true or BS. Sharksrule1 22:26, August 11, 2011 (UTC)Shark good idea. i do that all the time to look for stuff for the first game. but i dont think there are any tools to go through texture files which would be ideal, but see what comes up Down2Business -- YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 22:36, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh,when the people from R* games can said the name of the city in manhunt 2?Hey,but you have a good ideea,but I never heard about MH2 files.Possibily here is mentioned the name. i dont think you will find anything though... the place isnt important anyway. ive put the page up as candidate for deletion and if we no one proves it in a few weeks, we delete it. Down2Business -- YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 07:08, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Aha,you right! All right, so far, I haven't found anything with the name "Cottonmouth" in the files, although I might not be looking hard enough, but I think it's false. Shark i dont think you will find anything. the thing thats bugging me most is that i was looking throught the san andreas files and got this: that noticeboard explains exactly why james earl cash was on death row but the writing is too small to read :( completly un related but since we are talking about going through files lol Down2Business -- YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 18:47, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I,have a question:You think that manhunt 3 appear in 2012? dont think so... could be. rockstar never submit when the soccer mums bully them :D lol Down2Business -- YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 17:17, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey,I know why the R* games doesn't put the name of the city.Probably,R* games hasn't time to make the game and maybe,R* games started to make GTA IV.But before this games,R* finnished the game,but forgot to put and the name of the city.Maybe R* has not more time to find the name. gta 4 was made by rockstar north and manhunt 2 was made by rockstar vienna, leeds, toronto and london. theres nothing that sugests its in one place. could we please just call off this debate and delete that fucking page? all fan-fiction will be deleted and no page will be made without a source. Down2Business -- YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 17:14, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Strangely,I think to could be so Cottonmouth isn't Cottonmouth.Probably downtown is Torrington in Liberty City in 2007 the Whispering Hills is posibily Rocksnorth West in 2007,the streets in level Most Wanted is Prickley Pine in 2013.The $tudio films in level altered state is posibily filmed in Red county san andreas in 2013.Red Light is posibily to be red light in liberty city in 2013.The difference is a modification that the lot of places can't be observed to be the same places in Gta 3 era. it cant actually be the same places as the gta 3 era because that means danny got from liberty city to las venturas on foot :D i said something like that before, that all the places are references to those gta 3 era places which is why there was no name. 40pxDown2Business • Talkfile:Dibujo.JPG 23:23, August 16, 2011 (UTC) And in the game the majority vehicle license plates are blank and three cars have Florida License Plates,Trashmaster have liberty city license plates.This is very strangely,R* games forgot to change it.But this is normal!'Is posibily a car with liberty license plates can be seen in florida,exactly when in Alabama State you seen a Colorado license plates.But is imposibile to a Police car in Manhunt have FLORIDA license plates,there is not blank,I see in the game at my friend's house.Is anormaly! whats your point? 40pxDown2Business • Talkfile:Dibujo.JPG 08:29, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Just aproaching the car and,go to the right or left part of police car and using the mouse to looking the license plates.Or using a weapon to looking the license plates.I played Manhunt and trust me.R* using the VCPD police car and R* wants to design in black and white but R* forgot to change the license plates.And thisi s because vice city is created in 2002 and manhunt in 2003. i know that but whats it got to do with the current discussion?40pxDown2Business • Talkfile:Dibujo.JPG 11:01, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok. i see people are still editing this page. thers no point because this page WILL be deleted shortly40pxDown2Business • Talkfile:Dibujo.JPG 22:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey,you know this?Cottonmouth are in a montain zone!The mountains appear il level Assassination,Altered State and Most Wanted.Strangely,Florida doesn't have mountains. seriously didnt you read the post above? there is no cottonmouth and the page will be deleted. you dont even have proof its in florida Exactly.Is a fan-fiction,is imposibily to exist mountains in Florida.And there is not proof(some cars have florida license plates).We must deleted this page with more fan-fiction.MUST DELETED! it will be deleted as soon as we have removed all reference to it on other pages. What is the name of the city in Manhunt 2?We,Rockstar Games,answer:Cottonmouth?What is this word?No,we didn't put a name of the city in Manhunt 2,probably we said on a poster of asylum "cottonmouth" but this name is an another name of the asylum.We named the asylum "Dixmor Cottonmouth Asylum for criminal insane".Cottonmouth isn't the name of the city.Of the Police Maverick,we used the model from VC and the logo it was a beta logo of VCPD,but we removed this.So...You says that this city is located in Florida.WRONG!This city isn't located in FL because of mountains.We didn't said where is located the city.Some people said is in California because this city is inspired from LA.WRONG!How we said:We NOT give a name for this city,we DIDN'T make a location for this city and we DIDN'T based this city with any real life city.OK?Ahh...and we R* willlaunced GTA V probably in 2012 or late in 2012.The location is secret,so...waiting. Publishers from Rockstar Games. It was the beta name The name "Cottonmouth" was a BETA NAME for Dixmor Asylum,and appear in guards hut.And in 7 days the GTA V trailer will be launced! :):):):):):):):):):):):))))))))))))Down2Bussiness,you can remove the article with "Cottonmouth".Now this article it will be on name "Unnamed City". I’ve been out for a while and I see you people’re going f*cking crazy about the city. Here’s something I’d like to say: 1. I’ve NEVER been involved in creating fan-f*cking-fiction. I’ve even been fighthing with fan-fiction pages about Manhunt 3 here on Wikihunt. 2. I’ve only got the beta version of the game (PS2). I had no idea that the alpha lacks the logo on the maverick. On the beta, I used the sniper rifle in Assassination. Of course it’s rather difficult to see anything, when it’s moving all the time, so I used the weapon selection screen (present on the ps2 beta) which allows to freeze the game for several seconds. I’ve done this many times just too make sure I’ve read it correctly. 3. That poster in Origins: the first two letters are unreadable, but the rest looks exactly as I saw it on the helicopter 4. I apologise for all that Florida thing. I was convinced it was true, by the license plate, but I realised it was R* (well, sort of mine too) mistake (like the Vice City plate in Manhunt) 5. Down2Business, if you still want to become an admin, please write to Kperfect. You’ve done some good work here on Wikihunt. I’m sure that he will take this into account. 6. To all other users and Manhunt fans: I’m not a liar, I’m just human, I make mistakes. But who doesen’t? But If you’re really mad for what I’ve done, please write to Kperfect. Maybe he should take away my admin status, if it makes you pleased? I think it’s fare enought. 7. I believe that Cottonmouth was the beta name and in the alpha it’s unnamed. 8. My ps2 is broken, so I can’t take a pic and show it to you guys. Sorry. 9. Whispering Hills – again the same thing. In the beta there’s a poster on a wall in Ghosts. I didn’t know that this name is absent in the alpha. But I’m not the one who came out with the idea, that Most Wanted is set in W. Hills. 10. Blackwell Island – it’s in the games manual. 11. The article: we can delete it or change it to ‘Unnamed City’ or sth like that. It’s your decision. 12. I’ll soon correct the mistakes found in the articles. I’m sorry for any confusion.--Mackomontana 23:09, November 29, 2011 (UTC) blow it out your ass '´Down2Business • Talk 23:29, December 2, 2011 (UTC) OMG!!! Please, just stopped! He is just a man. Each man make mistakes... Sorry Mackomontana, but if you want to prove that, you need a photo. But I heard that your PS2 was just broken. You must wait certainly time... when your PS2 gets repair (and maybe, you can make a screenshot of the pol maverick to prove it). I'm so sorry because I made you a liar and a f***ing man. And I'm said that Cottonmouth it was a beta name for dixmor asylum...maybe... It's ok man. Besides, I won't use the name Cottonmouth in the article, until I prove it with a photo. I've renamed the article to Unnamed City. Let's stop this stupid fight about the name and start enjoying the game (and life).--Mackomontana 10:47, December 5, 2011 (UTC) The city isn't in Florida Because the mountains appears in the level assassination, altered state, best friends... IN FLORIDA, THE MOUNTAINS DOESN'T EXISTS! 'The stinger with flroida plate was originaly from gta vc, he burrito it's altrough form vc and admiral... from gta vc. When your PS2 will be repair... I want only to make a screenshot of the pol mav and his logo... to prove this bullshit name... weak im not mad at his mistake, its that hes a douchebag not doing anything about it. i asked himway back about this and gave me jack shit. he made no attempt to help and above eveything else, ignores what ive done and my request to be an admin. macko, ive been waiting for kperfect to reply just as long as ive been waiting for you, so telling me to ask him is bullshit. i dont care about any of that anymore as im no longer editing any wikia. so, a sincere fuck you, '´Down2Business • Talk 22:50, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Just wait certainly time... ...Until when Macko's PS2 gets repaired and he can make a screenshot of pol mav. You're not convinced with that, so... have a nice day an BYE BYE ! There it was a photo with pol mav and a yellow logo on it. No convinced, BYE BYE ! IS JUST A GAME !!! THE NAME OF THE CITY ISN'T IMPORTANT FOR A GAME WHO PLAYED BY SOMEBODY ! IS JUST A GAME ! i dont care i already said im not editing any wikia anymore, asshole ´Down2Business • Talk 17:02, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Your comments remind of a saying: Cwaniak w necie, pizda w świecie :) Bye then, I'm glad I don't have too waste my time with you.--Mackomontana 10:29, December 5, 2011 (UTC)' What do you want? Now, the title was changed in "Unnamed City" but I see that you're not satisfated with this! delete the fucking page. thats what ive been saying since i started using this talk page'´Down2Business • Talk' 18:06, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry bro, I dunno... I think only the administrator can delete or remove this page. RomanianFireSnake 4:57 PM, January 1, 2012 (UTC+2) OK let's just relax It's amazing what you can miss during a leave of absence. Without any actual evidence that the name of the city is Cottonmouth, then it is not the official name. I see you've all been debating this for quite a while, but all I ask is that you do not make this fan fiction and that you sign your fucking posts with four of these things: ~. Thank you. Kperfekt Talk Is Cheap... 00:36, October 15, 2012 (UTC) On an Asked and Answered segment of their website Asked and Answered, Rockstar themselves called the city Cottonmouth. They go on to say "Cottonmouth is inspired by a bunch of large southern US cities, including New Orleans, Charleston, Atlanta, but not any one in particular". There that finally settles it. 41hc (talk) 00:35, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I agree with 41hc. The discussion MUST be removed.